Glass Palace
The Glass Palace is the name of the region in the center of the Southern Isles. It was the home of the goddess Li-Shara. The Tide Keeper valued her privacy and gave one unbreakable commandment to the people of the Isles. Do not enter the Glass Palace. The region itself is covered in dense fog and full of jagged cliffs. In the very center is a mistless village on green isles which surrounded Li-Shara’s home. Description The outskirts of the Palace cover a wide circle dozens of miles in diameter. Here the mists of the Isles are so thick that nothing beyond fifteen feet can be seen. There are many crags for ships to run aground on. Deeper inside the fog, are tall cliffs stretching forty or fifty feet above the rough waters. There are narrow passages that lead to the center. Sheltered by the cliffs is a paradise. The center of the Isles and the Palace is surrounded on most sides by the giants cliffs. But here the waters are clear and calm. In a one mile diameter are several small islands with palm trees and plenty of fruit and fish. Sticking out of the waters are outcroppings of Southern Jade. Upon the islands are wooden homes where a village of ocean Poi’Mareath live. In the middle of the green islands is a jagged gray outcropping of rock. It is almost like a pyramid composed of many rough stone spires, with a few balconies. It connects to no island and the only way in is across a wooden drawbridge. This is the home of Li-Shara. True to the stories and it’s name, the floors of the palace are made of clear glass. Even though the waters outside are shallow, the waters below the palace are deep and dark. The glass lets visitors peer deep into the domain of Li-Shara. The greatest room in this place is the throne room. It is nearly empty and two hundred feet long. At the back sits a simple jade throne upon some glass stairs. People The residents of the Glass Palace are a small group of Ocean Poi’Mareath. Their existence is a well kept secret, known only to a small group of humans on the outside. They are mostly learned sailors, and jade clad soldiers. Those who volunteer serve as Li-Shara’s more direct influence in the Isles. The Tide Keeper protects them and their existence as a way to make up for the sins of her predecessor. She does not command them directly nor does she ask much of them, but they choose to honor her and work for her when she needs them. Notable Events Shortly before the end of the War of Ascendance, Li-Shara found the ocean Poi’Mareath adrift in the isles. She constructed the glass place to protect them. She also created the fog of the Isles to protect her privacy and the Poi’Mareath. In Sharus of AeP 446, Li-Shara sent two Jade clade Poi’Mareath to bring Jack, Daxian, Sylvie, Feerik, and J’Kar into the Palace. She brought them there to discuss with them the importance of the rituals they were about to find. After she made sure they understood the impact living enchantment would have, she swore them to secrecy about what they saw in the Palace. Appearances # Silver Mists and Bloody Tides Session Four: Under the Knife Category:Locations Category:Southern Isles Category:Religion